villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Amnestyyy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Joker img.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- M-NUva (Talk) 17:07, 16 February 2010 RE: no thanks is necessary - I do a lot of category editting in-between making articles, there are so many categories around that a lot of articles miss them (plus their are some categories that are fairly useless lurking around the wiki, especially duplicate ones) Queen Misery 20:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the kind words Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 22:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for contributing to this wiki and for being an active member of the community - I hope you choose to stick around and help out as this wiki couldn't exist without people like you helping - anyways if you require any help or just want to alk you know where my talkpage is by now Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 04:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The page looks fine to me and is better than a lot of stuff I put up - as for renaming articles, that can be done by anyone I think - via the "Move" action, though only admins can delete pages Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 16:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) thank you, creating a multiverse is no easy task and even harder to do without plagiarising the works of others - although I can definitely say my work is far from professional level yet I have been doing a lot of research into it in an effort to make it as detailed as possible (even though the setting is pure fantasy I feel adding information gives an illusion of "realism"). I also have drawn upon my pre-existing knowledge of world religions, mythologies and of course comic book fiction in my work but most of all I was just blessed with an active imagination.. Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 04:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) by the way you have full permission to rewrite the Adolf Hitler article, it could do with it - like me and Red said on the talkpage I think the article should focus solely on the real-world dictator and we can have different articles for the Hitlers of fiction (because most are nothing like the real Hitler) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 12:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks, I decided to basically take the meaning of Little Red Riding Hood to its most extreme (the loss of innocence) - though I'm pretty sure their is a lot of stories hidden in their somewhere without me even realising it (like the Queen Of Hearts and stuff).. Little-Red 06:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) oh, almost forgot to mention the fact I like your concept too - like I mentioned on Voice's blog I think anti-villains work the best - nothing quite scarier than villains that think they are doing good (I mean if you know what your doing is wrong, why even do it?) - plus it makes them much more believable, even psychopathic killers believe they are "good" (unless their complete sociopaths that is) - anyways, that's all for now <3 Little-Red 07:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) well to be honest I need to work on the Omniverse Wiki a LOT but for now its semi-abandoned so I'd say to leave it for now (I appreciate people having an interest): it's just such a broad topic I really need to rethink on what to do with the wiki - which reminds me about how I should remove the link for now (until I figure out how to get the idea to work) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you - the basic idea of the wiki was to be a place for people to write about characters, events and objects from any type of TV show/movie/comic they desired - of course such a crazily big concept is not so easy to actually flesh out in reality Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dr Elsa Yeah i had wrote a page but then i lost connection so i was very gutted, i was going to just do it again later but thanks :) (ill add some images to it later) Oh its totally fine and your helps appreaciated. Sorry about not signing iam still trying to get into the habbit of remembering. lol Villain fan 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the adding the catagory "Monk Villains", i was trying to work out how to add a new catagory but i couldnt do it. lol Villain fan 20:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Warcry yes, anyone at all can join in (it is kind of a big event after all) - you can be on any side you wish (or none - I know every character is unique after all in his or her purpose/goals) - the more the merrier as they say The Voice 20:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as I felt User Battles 3 was too large - I apologise if this caused any confusion (I've told Voice as well) Inferno Pendragon 16:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) no problem, though I hardly qualify him as a troll - I still can't fathom why he even bothered making an account just to get it banned Inferno Pendragon 15:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I passed the 1,000 edits!Amnestyyy 16:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) go for the 2000 mark - though we all have a bit to go to beat Misery and her insane editting (though she's been quiet lately) Inferno Pendragon 16:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) true, she was/is a bit of an editting machine it seems.. still I suppose we shouldn't view it as a competition (though I see no harm in encouraging people to edit) Inferno Pendragon 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My Pages Hello, Amnestyyy. Thanks for the edit to my pages. New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, well thanks for checking it out. Ive done it up now but iam still really in need of people so anything would be really appreaciated. :) Villain fan 17:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for joing and posting on my forum. :) Villain fan 20:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Btw your interview is up ;) Villain fan 20:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks :) Villain fan 17:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Venage I have banned Venage for 3 months for the vandalism he has done to your page and I'll add protection on your userpage as well - please don't be put off by his actions, your a great contributor Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* we have another troll? that's sad - oh well at least your page is safe now Amnesty Little-Red 16:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) he's not a troll Red, just someone who copies pages and doesn't like people pointing it out (despite us telling him we don't really care) - trolls cause mischief, Venage does do some good edits but seems to have a bit of an attitude problem (I'll say no more on the matter): however I do like how he adds people he dislikes to "Gay Villains" category - very mature (also don't worry about it Amnesty, my userpage and talkpage were obliterated by a vandal once - best just to move on) Inferno Pendragon 18:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) User Battles I just wanted to inform you guys that I'll be standing in for Misery on userbattles for a little bit - I have her permission to do so in RL, she's kind of sick so I'm covering for her as a temporary measure Little-Red 01:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Passed the 2000 edits! Amnestyyy 12:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) you can join at any point, I'm sure Misery wouldn't mind - it's not really that far into the story yet.. it's actually still got a fair bit to go.. (also apologies for not replying concerning your own story, I'd likely not join as I have so many different stories running around at the moment - though in future I might join in on some) Little-Red 22:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello again. Thanks a lot for the edit to my pages. That makes you a real fan of villains. I've seen some people with 1,000,000 edits in other wikis so I'm not quite insane yet.. Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 11:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) And there I was, staring at the large "3000" behind my name.... Amnestyyy 15:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category If the monster acts as a insane psycho, he counts, otherwise not. Welcome to your doom! 15:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Magma banned him and I finally slayed the beast once and for all by doing the unthinkable, so it is over for at least a year Inferno Pendragon 14:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the image he used says it all, he's a chan-troll.. which are amongst the most idiotic (usually) Inferno Pendragon 14:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ..... I hate the new layout Amnestyyy 16:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My disgust of the new layout knows no bounds... it makes editting harder, instead of easier... all the links have been moved, so I keep clicking the wrong ones... it irritates me... Hate it... Amnestyyy 20:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I am considering promoting you to admin. Know the power of a judge 23:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) sadly the loss of Misery, Red and Voice is going to hurt us big time - especially on our user-battle universe.. the bitter irony is we'll likely surpass Misery's editcount after all.. Inferno Pendragon 11:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: that's all well and good but this "new layout" makes it hard for me to edit things all at once as it randomly disconnects me and lags my computer (apologies if I sounded snappy, wasn't the intent) - thus my irregular spouts on talkpages Pietus 16:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) to be honest I'd rather battle the beast as it is than try the ungodly monobook theme, may be a kind of self-inflicted torture but I'll cope (weird how wikia have already started to question the "new look" themselves - but only for large wikis) Pietus 16:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Videoes How do you put a video on an article?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 04:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Buggy article Excuse me, but I noticed you added "Plagerism" and "Rewrite" categories to the "Buggy" article. I wrote that article myself and did no (deliberately) copy from any other Wiki. I may have looked at the One Piece Encyclopedia] to look up stuff I've forgotten about him or needed clarification, but otherwise, I wrote the original article myself. There may have been changes to it since, though, where people copy/pasted stuff in that may have warranted a rewrite, but it's nothing compared to the other One Piece-related articles, really. Not to mention, I wrote the original Porky Minch article before someone decided to delete everything I wrote in favor of copy/pasting the EarthBound Wiki article. Sorry, that just really annoyed me. Just thought I'd talk to you about it - BattleFranky202 20:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just want to thank you for your compliments, I am pleased that you enjoy the gamebooks villains. To be honest, playing Fighting Fantasy gamebooks is one of my very favourite leisure activities so I wanted to pay it a sort of "tribute". Balthus Dire 18:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Reformed User Battles Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5) - Inquire within. Know the power of a judge 19:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Milestone I've just passed the 4000 edits! Amnestyyy 19:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I'll check over the edit-history, if the IP is deemed a troll/pest or otherwise it'll likely be banned - I'm afraid that's the only way to deal with a lot of IPs it seems as they don't tend to listen to people (some do, most don't) Inferno Pendragon 23:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Work you helped out on the purging of that goddamn annoying "idiots" category (which was definitely overused) - funny how half the villains on it were either stated as being crazy/handicapped or were just toons Inferno Pendragon 22:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) still not as much as antagonist - which has nearly 2000 articles (most of which don't fit) - I feel that one will be going soon unless we fix it.. the "idiot" category was a not-so-clever disguise for people to rip on villains they dislike or thought of as "lame" - a fact I figured out after someone added Darkseid to the category.. Darkseid, probably one the most intelligent beings in DC.. anyway.. it's done now Inferno Pendragon 06:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Villains Can you please remove the category from the pages? I'm a little busy right now to do it myself. Welcome to your doom! 13:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I Don't Know.. if we delete Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network we'd need to do the same to DC and Marvel as technically speaking Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network are "universes" - same with Disney.. kind of gets complicated then.. we'd have to delete Disney Villains as that is a "universe" as well with many different franchises Queen Misery 17:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Unneeded categories Well if you ask me, these "Duo" and "Trio" are rather redundant sub-categorizations of the "Team" category so If you want to delete them, I would say: feel free to go. Balthus Dire 17:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well if you ask me, only one should remain between "Barbarians" and "Brutes." Personally, I'm stand for keeping "Barbarians." But honestly, with all corrections I've doneI feel more and more like a "category cop" or something similar. The problem is that I myself made several categories errors and I wonder if I'm really doing this well. Balthus Dire 00:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the compliment. Balthus Dire 14:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The Return of Troll-Plz If you have admin privs, he's come back as Master Troll. Block him ASAP. He has already screw the 5th User Battles Page. Do it nw, before it gets ugly. -Drasocon 00:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Dreamer apologies for having to delete your contributions to the Dreamer, you're welcome to repost if you want - I just had to politely decline Draso's involvement is all (I have reasons), unfortunately in the process I had to remove your edits Inferno Pendragon 04:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Do It getting rid of TV shows means people have to add franchises, so we can easily spot the blatantly false one (like kai-lan) - Nickelodeon and Cartoon Netwrok aren't even shared-universes unless they try and bank in on it in videogames. Only problem is Nickttons has its own MMORPG now, which makes it a shared-universe.. why they did that is anyone's guess Inferno Pendragon 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) also I won't be on much at the moment - I'm sick and thus spending most of my time sleeping rather than editting Inferno Pendragon 23:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What a pity Its a shame that stupids "contributors" and trolls forced you to delete a category that held a real meaning. But unfortunatelly, the countless unrelated page prove that some stupid prejudiced morons use "mental illness" as a box to shove all the villains they don't like. Truly a shame to be reduced to such drastic measures. Balthus Dire 15:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up. :)--Snakewhip 20:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Retcon I've decided to retcon the events of "Monsters" - leaving Inferno in a kind of limbo as a character until I think of something to do with him, the events of "Monsters" is going to be a case of "never happened" I'm afraid as I'm exploring different options.. Inferno Pendragon 01:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hope you don't mind me changing the Doctor Psycho picture - managed to find a rare example of his "true" form (which, admittedly, is not as cool as his Wonder disguise) Inferno Pendragon 17:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates I thought I would supply you with a List Of Templates since you're an admin and thus will be using them fairly often, hope this is helpful to you and others.. Inferno Pendragon 03:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures How do you upload a picture? I click on Add a Photo but I don't understand how to add a picture to the Villains Wiki. User:Venage237 Videos? What about videos? How do you upload videos? User:Venage237 Weegee/unknown villians/help I have a question. Is Weegee a villain? I have a few villains to add. 1. Reed Richards from Marvel Zombies. 2. Giant-Man from Marvel Zombies. 3. Fox McCloud from Smashwonders ''" The Last Tier War" 4. Olimar from Smash Fighter 5. Pervio, a green Wario from "A Day in the life of Whiteblade" And, if he isn't here, WEEGEE Also, can you help me get pictures on this wiki? Signature Ok. The only problem is every time I try, a new page loads instead. I don't have a signature by the way. Maxwell Cohen Brute V Barbarian strictly speaking a barbarian is a wild man or savage and can include members of tribes/clans and so forth that are particularly brutal and/or cruel.. they tend to be stereotyped as strong but they don't have to be, they are kind of a subtype of the "survival of the fittest" villains and believe in might makes right.. the problem is whoever wrote the original barbarian category empathised to much on their strength - Brutes on the other hand are superhumanly strong and although often brutal (like barbarians) don't have to be - for example the Professor incarnation of Hulk or Titan Joker are both incredibly intelligent but still qualify as Brutes due to their inhuman strength. it's one of those categories that while similiar and different enough to qualify as separate, though we need to reword Barbarians so people realize it's not just another "strongman" category Inferno Pendragon 19:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Villains to my knowledge the only truly villainous beings in Thomas are Diesel 10, Diesel and arguably the Troublesome Trucks (or whatever they are called) - I'd say delete most of them as the stories involving Thomas rarely involve "good versus evil" anyway as its designed (in general) for very young children Inferno Pendragon 14:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Culture Here's the thing: I've seen Brazillian villain after Brazillian villain being written on this fine Wikia, like Zé Pequeno and the Baiano from ''Elite Squad, (nice work to the editors, by the way) but think about the other cool stuf we have, like sitcoms and television novels. They are FULL of interesting villains. Whaddya say? I think it would be interesting... Knowall - February 15, 2011 15:36